


The Corridor

by KeroseneShowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eren is confident as all hell, M/M, Masturbation, OC present for like a cool minute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeroseneShowers/pseuds/KeroseneShowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night walk through the castle headquarters takes a strange turn for Levi in the laundry room corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted to do was write a simple masturbation fic. But, uh...
> 
> For my ultimate fave. <3 :*

There are a lot of reasons why Levi prefers the night shift for castle watch-guard more than his other duties. His insomnia has him up most nights regardless. But he finds the eerie stillness of the HQ castle both comforting and downright beautiful. Even the Titans are susceptible to the moon's charm. Night has, and will always be, preferable to morning in Levi's eyes.

He suffers from insomnia's side-effects, however, and sometimes it gets so bad that Commander Erwin personally sees to it that Levi retreat to his bedroom after the squads' suppers. Most of the time it works. But Erwin Smith is a busy man, so when he isn't around and when Levi can't sleep on an off-duty night, the man chooses to wander.

Taking a brisk, midnight walk usually helps him take his mind off paperwork and expeditions - the normal Scout-related haunts that keep him from sleep. Levi makes sure to close his bedroom door when he leaves, then makes for the end of the second-floor hall by the staircase. His footsteps are soft against the paved floor, taking care to keep discreet so he doesn't accidentally alarm whoever is on guard tonight.

Levi makes it to the bottom of the stairs, and takes a right toward the dining hall when he hears it: a foreign noise sounding past the hall, and around the corner.

Levi squints, but the torch-lights are too dim for him to see anything. He has no doubt it's just the echoed footsteps of whoever is on duty. Careful not to surprise them (and somehow wake the rest of the castle up), Levi is ready to dismiss the noise and head to the other end of the hall instead. But he hears another small noise, louder this time. More perceptible... and obviously _male_.

Levi takes two steps forward.

" _Holy_ shit..."

Another step forward. Levi clings to the wall and listens.

"Ah!" This one is louder - and... whining, it seems.

"Be quiet! You're gonna wake someone up."

Levi recognizes the second voice instantly: Eren Jaeger. Frowning, Levi takes a couple more steps and is ready to round the corner to the laundry room corridor when -

A long, drawn-out sigh. "Fuck, Eren. Sorry. _Ah._ Knew that mouth of yours would be good for something.... _Fuck_."

It's like he forgets how to breathe. Suddenly Levi's frozen to his spot, stunned by what he thinks he's overheard. He leans forward to listen closely, and barely catches the soft slurping noises on the other side of the wall.

"Eren..."

"Mm." Levi hears another slurp, proceeded by a moan. "Mmm," Levi hears again, and then: "You taste great."

"Can I fuck your mouth? I-Is that okay?"

"Mm-hmm." There's another _mmph_ , and Levi hears a sharp exhale before he swiftly slips away and back to the staircase, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He slams the door and gets into bed, though it won't do much.

Levi isn't getting any sleep tonight.

 

* * *

 

"Morning, Captain." Eren greets him at his breakfast table. "Need anything done? I'm reporting for duty."

Levi glances momentarily from his porridge to Eren's green eyes, careful to make sure he remains impassive despite the darker bags around his own.

"Stand down," Levi responds, looking back to his food. He hadn't been expecting a confrontation so early.

"Sir?" Eren asks. "You don't look - Uh. If I may ask, is there - "

Eren," Levi sharply says as he quickly stands up from his seat. He gives Eren his trademark glare. "I'm not in the mood today. Go pester Four-Eyes for a change."

He doesn't give Eren a chance to respond, taking his half-eaten tray of food to clear it from the table and promptly leaving the dining hall. He vaguely hears someone call for him from the door - probably Hanji - but he doesn't turn back.

He hadn't meant to be so curt. Not really. Even on bad nights, Levi can manage at least two hours of sleep.

Last night, he got approximately forty-five minutes.

When Levi enters his office, he checks his copy of chore and duty schedules. As he expects, Eren was assigned to the night-watch last night. So Levi's assumption is correct: Eren decided to take advantage of his shift and kill two birds with one stone. Fulfill his task, and fulfill... Well, someone else.

Levi can't lie; he's upset about this revelation. While it's been years since Eren had first joined the Scouts and been forced to stay under Levi's vigilant eye, Levi has constantly felt responsible for whatever Eren does within the Regiment. Eren has been his apprentice, always. So the reveal in the corridor had been... a little disturbing.

He's still a teenager, Levi thinks. Of _course_ he and the other younger soldiers want to experiment. And how else would they get to, if not in the middle of the night when most of the ranking officers are asleep? The Walls know it was the same when Levi had first joined. In the same location as well, by the laundry room, dark and secluded in its own small wing of the castle.

Nothing about this should be so surprising. So his image of Eren Jaeger is slightly tarnished. Levi's seen worse. Levi's _gone_ through worse. Awkward, sure. But nothing he should dwell on.

By the end of the day, Levi resolves to try and forget the whole thing. When Eren salutes him during supper at Levi's arrival, Levi salutes back.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, it happens again.

For the most part, Levi does a good job of shoving aside the memory of catching Eren in the act of soliciting a soldier. He thinks back on it briefly, but only when he finds himself in the same predicament he had a fortnight ago, with little inclination to fall asleep. But of course it would never happen again. Life is hard to him, but never cruel after all.

Yet Levi finds himself gravitating toward the laundry room corridor, feeling entranced, almost determined to prove to himself that Eren Jaeger won't be there.

But Eren Jaeger _is_ there. Levi's heart feels like it drops to his stomach when he turns the corner and sees two shadows by the laundry room door. Levi quickly darts out of sight, worried that they might have noticed.

The shadows didn't see him, however; they were too preoccupied on the... _floor_.

Eren's slurping sounds hungrier this time -- that's interesting.

Levi shoves that thought out of his mind as quickly as it comes - there's nothing _interesting_ about it.

He should go. He should walk off and back into his bedroom, forget that this has happened to him _again_ , and deal with having to stare down his subordinate tomorrow. But his legs won't move. Eren's companion is gently whimpering, his hums quiet but audible. Levi isn't focusing on _him_ though; he can hear Eren moaning against the man's skin, planting kisses somewhere between his legs. Levi finds himself poking his head around the corner to sneak a glance; it's dark, but he can make out Eren's head enthusiastically bobbing back and forth and -

Levi quickly retreats, a cold chill settling throughout his body when he realizes he had actually wanted to see.

It's a slip of the mind. Nothing more.

 

* * *

 

They have porridge again for breakfast the following morning. Levi looks over at Eren's table and watches him lap remnants of his meal from the bowl. When he parts away from the dish, there's food along the corners of his mouth, and he grins when Armin points it out to him.

For a brief second, he and Eren make eye contact. Levi breaks it immediately and gets back to his meal.

 

* * *

 

Levi thinks he should discuss with Eren what the teenager's been doing during his shifts. Sort him out maybe; chastise him for shirking his duties. But it's a little unfair, he thinks. When it had been Levi and the others in Eren's shoes, their ranking officers turned a blind eye to their antics. Teenagers will be teenagers, as the sayings go. Levi is just being overprotective. He isn't even sure if fooling around is something Eren always does when he's scheduled to guard.

To figure this out, Levi takes note of the upcoming schedules, finds out when Eren is up for night-watch next, and he waits. When the date rolls around, Levi makes his way to the first floor around midnight, careful to remain in the shadows.

Levi arrives first, so he stakes out the darkest corner at the end of the corridor, which still gives somewhat of a view of the laundry room door where Eren and his companion have favored for their trysts. He waits half an hour at most, inwardly cursing himself the entire time, wondering why he's not in bed. He's not exactly sure why finding this out about Eren is so important to him.

Getting progressively angrier with himself, Levi almost abandons his mission entirely when he sees Eren stumbling into the corridor with a male. This is the first time Levi's gotten a good look of Eren's companion, and he barely recognizes him - one of Hanji's newer squad members. Levi holds his breath and stills in his corner so he won't be detected, though the pair are obviously distracted. Eren pins the other against the door and kisses him, dips his head lower to nip on the male's neck. Levi watches as the male wraps his arms around Eren, his hands tugging at Eren's hair. Eren lewdly moans then, which prompts Levi to look at his feet and ignore the warmth rising in the pit of his belly.

He's half-hard. Levi ignores it. It's a natural reaction to watching something so primal.

Levi continues looking down at his shoes, despite the heavy sighs coming just several yards ahead of him. He shouldn't look, but he's lodged in the corner at the end of the hall. There's no way to leave without alerting Eren and his lover of his presence. Is this rationalization, he thinks. Levi slowly lifts his head to look again, and his mouth parts at what he sees.

The male is now facing the laundry door, his hands placed against the wood. Eren holds him upright with one arm, pressing his entire body against his. Levi squints as if it will give him a better view, a better understanding of what's going on.

It takes him several moments to realize that Eren has two fingers thrusting inside of his friend.

From his position, Levi can't see Eren's face. But he hears him, a low grumbling and continuous tone. He's talking with his fingers sliding in and out of his lover. And Eren is probably saying crude things, about wanting to fuck him, and taking him and -

Stunned, Levi takes his hand off his crotch, which had somehow found its way to his hardened cock, and had begun palming his erection through his pants. Levi tilts his head back and rests it against the wall, closes his eyes, and sighs silently. This was not one of his better plans. Far from it. The worst, he'll argue. This is worst-case scenario.

"Eren, come on," he hears the other male say. Levi reluctantly sneaks another glance.

He catches it all at the right moment. Eren backs away and starts fumbling with his pants.  He drops them, and they fall down to his knees, revealing toned, tan globes that catch light from the dimmed torches in the hall. Levi watches his hand move, and he surmises that Eren is stroking his cock, ready to fuck his lover.

Levi slinks down on the floor, careful to make little noise when he does so. He hears Eren's partner hiss, and Levi knows Eren's just entered him. Levi's hand is back on his crotch, and he shamelessly rubs his hand along the seam, his mouth opening in a small 'o.' He licks his lips and rubs himself through his clothes.

"Ah," he hears, a groan that's distinctly Eren. Levi focuses his gaze on him, watches as Eren fucks his partner, listens hard to the sound of Eren's cock slamming into him. The other male is making noise but it's almost frightening how easily Levi can drown him out.

_Eren_ , Levi mouths. He's so fucking hard - he feels close already, doesn't even have to tuck himself out to finish probably. _Eren_ , he mouths again, and his head lolls to the side as he thrusts against the palm of his hand. Levi hears Eren groan and suddenly Levi's coming, shuddering as the orgasm jolts his body. Levi miraculously stays silent, bites the inside of his bottom lip so hard that he tastes iron. His eyes stay closed as his heart rate settles, and he feels the disgusting mess he's made in his trousers. Levi removes his hand from his crotch and wipes his palm against the ground.

He hears a groan, and Levi refocuses on the two men ahead of him in the corridor, who've now stopped moving. Neither lasted long, Levi realizes, but then again, Levi hadn't either. He stays still in his position on the floor, reverts his gaze inward for fear that Eren and his friend might sense someone there with them.

They take their time. Levi hears them talking affectionately. Post-coital romance. It's five minutes of waiting, and then another five minutes more to ensure himself that he won't run into them on his way back to his bedroom.

In the meantime, Levi tries to come to terms with what's just happened. Nothing - _Nothing_ could have predicted this turn of events, and now that his orgasm haze has faded, he's wrought with profound guilt. Levi had just watched a subordinate - his charge - _Eren Jaeger_ \- in the throes of passion, and had taken advantage of the opportunity. Levi had just masturbated to him. Levi had lost control.

He'll have to take this to his grave, his actions far too perverse for him to even give it a second thought. It was a lapse in judgment. It happened. It won't happen again. Just like the first time he had caught Eren in the corridor, Levi will have to shove any remaining thoughts related to what he'd just done out of his mind. Inexcusable. Erwin and Hanji would never forgive him for this if they found out.

Feeling embarrassed, Levi trudges back to his quarters as best he can with soiled pants. He changes, climbs back into bed, and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

* * *

 

Eren starts to look different the next day.

Granted, it's been two years since he's joined the Scouts. His hair is darker, skin tanner. Eren's eyes are still wide-eyed and full of youth as the day Levi met him, but there's a certain wisdom in them now, adopted from his experiences in the expeditions in which he's participated.

"Oi. Does Eren look taller to you today?" Levi asks Hanji, the two of them leading their squads out into the forest for some overdue training with their gear.

Hanji turns around, gives Eren a good look, and shrugs. "No taller than he did yesterday. Why? Where do you reach him? Still by his shoulders?"

"I used to reach his nose," Levi bitterly admits.

"That was when he first started," Hanji says. "Well, I monitored him and his physique for an entire year - Remember? To see if there were any correlations with his puberty and his shifting abilities - "

"It was a simple question," Levi mutters, regretting he brought anything up.

"Ah," Hanji replies, and lowers her voice. "Feeling old?"

Older. Levi is older, and him noticing the changes Eren's undergone in the last two years is near lecherous, he thinks. Levi scoffs and doesn't answer her, speeding up on his gear to lead the first lap around the trees.

 

* * *

 

Levi can't remember the specifics of the dream, but he remembers Eren. Eren's body. A drop of his sweat had dripped down his nose and onto Levi's lips.

Levi wakes up with a groan, blinks rapidly but chooses to keep his eyes closed when he fists his cock hard, one hand firmly running up and down the shaft as the other cups his balls.

Like last time, he barely lasts. "Eren," he utters with a strained voice, and comes in his hand. He lies in his bed, panting for a minute, sighing as he feels the euphoria start to fade away.

It's only been three days.

 

* * *

 

"Where's Eren?" Levi asks.

Armin turns around, looking confused. "Oh... He was just here, Captain. Should I go look for him?"

"Think he's with Luc again," Jean answers while he stretches his arms above his head. Levi is about to press for more information when Eren rounds the corner and jogs toward the rest of the crew.

"Captain!" He salutes. "I apologize, I was helping Squad Leader Hanji - "

"I didn't realize you belonged in Hanji's squad," Levi bitterly cuts off.

"No, sir. I don't. But she -"

"You should know how I feel about excuses by now, Eren. Four laps around the field. Now."

Eren sighs and looks away. "Yes, sir."

When he leaves, Levi turns his back to the rest of the squad, pretends to do some stretches of his own.

"Eren talks back too much these days," he overhears Jean say under his breath.

"Ever since he and Luc have... you know," Connie mutters.

Levi grits his teeth. He walks off and tries to shake off the anger that's suddenly bubbled up inside him.

 

* * *

 

It's a week and a half when Levi has to admit to himself that everything he's ever thought about Eren Jaeger, has completely changed.

He knows this, because he stays up waiting, knowing full well that Eren's night shift starts within the hour. When it's time, he quietly climbs out of bed and goes down to the laundry room corridor.

He stakes out early, second-guesses himself once, twice, before he realizes he's committed. Besides, if he walks away now, there's a high chance he'll run into Eren and his _friend_ on the stairs.

Eren and Luc arrive as planned. Levi watches them softly exchange a couple words to each other. Eren leans against the wall, his right arm pressed against the stones. He's grinning ear-to-ear. Lopsided but cocky. That will never change about him.

Levi tries to shut his mind off, lets the lust - the desire - take control of his actions when he sees them get into position. Luc gets on his knees and Eren takes a wider stance, puts his arms on Luc's shoulder as the other male gets closer.

Levi almost doesn't realize he's stopped breathing. He sucks in a quiet breath and tugs himself slowly when he watches Luc start to suck Eren off. Eren is facing in Levi's direction, and Levi sees Eren go slack-jawed and tilt his head toward the ceiling.

This round, Levi takes his time. Luc seems to be as well; or maybe he just doesn't know what he's doing. Levi pumps his cock, his thoughts growing darker. Dirtier. It's been a while for Levi, but he could do it. He could bring Eren to orgasm faster. Better. He would know how to move his tongue around Eren's cock to get him coming.

It's that thought that drives Levi to the edge - imagining himself on his knees, with Eren's vice-like grip paining his shoulders. Levi comes, imagining Eren coming - weak from his thrusts from fucking Levi's mouth raw.

The guilt stings less this time.

 

* * *

 

_This is wrong_ , Levi thinks every time he slips out of his bedroom. He loses count after the fourth time he does it, because he looks up Luc's night shift soon afterward and consequently doubles his late night "walks."

He doesn't know why he stakes out the corridor, why he waits for Eren Jaeger to come down and fuck his boyfriend in front of him. Because Levi loves his job. He's _married_ to his job, and yet he continues risking the status of his career over a filthy perversion.

He treats Eren differently now, too. When he sees Eren trot up to him the morning after one of his romps, Levi glares, spits out commands and hurls insults he doesn't mean. _Don't be dense, Eren. You know what our itinerary is for the week_. And Eren, though older and with enough credibility under his belt to theoretically say no to Levi, still smiles and nods when he's given double the sets of exercises than anyone else.

Unfair. It makes Levi feel guilty again.

But the guilt dissipates every time he comes in his hand, once a week now, and looks over to Eren Jaeger shaking from his orgasm. Levi memorizes his quirks. Eren licks his lips when he's aroused; his neck gets tense; and in those infrequent romps when Eren removes his shirt, Levi physically aches.

Despite knowing that he's abandoning protocol, Levi keeps coming back for more.

 

* * *

 

Three months after the first encounter, Eren stops him in the hallway.

"Excuse me, Captain Levi? Sir?"

Levi slows his stride and regards his subordinate, who casually jogs up toward him and smiles. "Good afternoon, sir," Eren greets.

"Spit it out. I don't have all day."

"Right," Eren says. "Well - Okay. I was - I had a question?"

Any nervousness that 15-year-old Eren had possessed had gone away with the passing of Eren's puberty. So Levi finds Eren's current demeanor strange. He crosses his arms and gives him a closer look.

"Okay?"

Eren hesitates. "Sir. Can I switch my night shift with Armin tonight? Mine is two nights from now, but - I can't - I can't really explain. Not right now. But I'd really prefer to do my night-watch tonight. Do you think that's... that's feasible? Captain?"

Levi's eyes narrow, trying to get to the bottom of Eren's skittishness. Something's not right - and Levi thinks it's about Eren's relationship with Luc.

He doesn't have time to untangle the clues. Eren is staring at him, waiting for an answer. Levi shifts his gaze to the walls around them. "I don't think so, Eren. The chore log is already complicated as it is. Switching your shifts might do more harm than good."

Eren doesn't hide the disappointment on his face. "I understand, Captain. Sorry for any inconvenience."

He leaves before Levi can dismiss him. Levi turns and watches him go, confusion growing with every step Eren takes away from him.

 

* * *

 

The confusion doubles two nights later, when Eren and Luc arrive to the corridor.

For one thing, they're late. And instead of arriving together, Luc strolls through first and takes a spot by the door. He and Levi wait in silence for another several minutes until Levi hears footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Where've you been?" Levi hears Luc hiss. Eren comes into view, but their conversation is blocked by Eren's back and his apparent insistence on speaking in inaudible whispers. Levi impatiently waits, nearly starts tapping his foot out of frustration from being out of the loop but finally, he sees Eren grab Luc's hand and drag him away and out of the hall.

Levi counts to ten, and then leaves his spot in the shadows, looking around to see if they're still around. But the hallway is empty.

He's unsure what's happened, or what this entails for the following nights. But he's not about to start pondering the events out in the open right now. Levi discreetly returns to his bedroom, staying in the shadows lest he run into the two males again.

 

* * *

 

Eren and Luc seem to fall back to their regular habits the following week, when it's Luc's shift as night-watch. They arrive together and on time, and maintain conversation for a couple minutes in a volume that Levi can hear from his position.

"Levi still working you like a dog?" Luc asks, bringing up an ugly taste in Levi's mouth from hearing his name used so disrespectfully.

He watches Eren shrug in his leaned position against the wall. "Yeah, but I'm used to it. It's okay."

"Connie says he's always been especially strict with you. Stick up his ass when it comes to you, I guess?"

"No offense, but Connie doesn't know shit about my relationship with the Captain," Eren defensively says. Levi's chest feels like it's swelling when he hears this and that has him feeling clueless.

"Whoa. Touchy subject. Hey, man... I was just... That's what I heard," Luc dumbly utters.

Eren shifts his head, takes a long, hard look at his lover before he leans in for a kiss. Neither tries continuing the conversation and in a few moments, Luc has Eren pinned against the wall in a passionate embrace.

Levi readies himself for the show, but it doesn't advance. He sees Luc pushing, even managing to squeeze a hand into Eren's trousers. But Eren only offers the expanse of his neck for Luc to suckle on.

Eren sighs, eyes fluttering in response to Luc's ministrations - but he's distracted. Levi can tell. Levi tucks himself in and waits for Luc to tire out.

During all this, Levi notices Eren's eyes frequently focusing in on his environment, and scans the corridor for a sign of... something.

At one point, Eren looks in Levi's direction, and Levi stops breathing when he thinks they make eye contact.

But Eren's eyes move on to the other end of the hall instead.

 

* * *

 

"Good. Arlert, good. Ackerman, good. Kirstein and Springer - you're finished. Eren - Ten more push-ups."

No one reacts to Levi's statements. Everyone - save for Mikasa - remain on the ground catching their breath. Eren, on the other hand...

"Sir?" Eren grunts, and raises his head to look up at Levi. "Can I opt out?"

Levi keeps his composure as he walks over to Eren, but he catches Jean and Connie exchange a shocked look.

"Excuse me?" Levi asks.

"I can't give you ten more," Eren says. The younger man's face is flushed red with exertion, and Levi sees beads of sweat trailing down his face. "Can I opt out?"

"You got shit in your ears, Jaeger? It's fifteen now. Go."

"I can't do that, sir." Despite no one looking directly at them, Levi knows that everyone is paying attention now. Eren is still looking up at him from his spot on the ground, refusing to move. Levi glares, and their small, mental pissing contest lasts only seconds before Levi clears his throat.

"Everyone dismissed."

It's not like Levi's _never_ been challenged by one of his squad members. But this one he takes to heart. He marches off, back to headquarters, both livid and embarrassed that he let Eren slide with his insubordination. When he hears footsteps trying to catch up to him, Levi quickens his pace.

Of course Eren catches up. "Sir! Captain!"

"Not now," Levi growls. Eren is not deterred.

"Captain," Eren has reached his side. Levi looks down in frustration. "I'm sorry, Captain but - It's not my week. I've been out of sorts lately and - "

"I don't give a shit about your personal problems, Eren."

"My person - ? No. Sir. It's - I'm just telling you - "

"Don't."

"I know, but - "

" _Eren_ ," Levi definitively says and stops in his tracks. So does Eren. "I need to make this clear. I don't care who you're screwing - who's screwing you over, or what problems you have. If you need to fix them, by all means. But if you disrespect my authority in front of the rest of my squad again, then you're out. Do you hear me? You're _gone_."

It's meant to be a threat, but Eren's reaction isn't what Levi had been expecting. Eren bites his bottom lip and stares at Levi with a strange, mysterious scrutiny. The curious look to his face lingers for several moments before Eren slowly nods.

"Understood," he deliberately says.

 

* * *

 

Levi is still furious with Eren Jaeger, days later.

Things don't resume back to normal. Eren is quieter than usual. Cautious, if Levi had to pick a word. He sticks around with Mikasa and Armin, and only addresses Levi when Levi addresses him. It's all formalities and formation-related statements. _Yes, sir. Understood, sir. Am I in the center left this time?_

Warning signs. All of them. Levi's intuition had been screaming that something was wrong. Something was different in a very, very bad way.

Still, Levi leaves his bed at night.

Still, Levi leaves his quarters and heads down the stairs.

Levi is _so_ angry, but it's become habitual now. He can't even tell if he wants to masturbate tonight, but his feet are moving automatically, taking him down each step, and then down the main hall.

He turns the corner.

Levi's experiences in the Scouts have luckily weathered him, desensitized him enough that he can't ever _really_ be caught by surprise anymore. But it's still overwhelming to find Eren already there, arms crossed and one leg propped against the wall, staring at the wall opposite him.

For a second, Levi thinks Eren hasn't seen him. But when he's about to move out of sight, Eren's eyes flick over, and Levi knows he's been seen.

Too many emotions cross Eren's face at that moment. He pushes himself off the wall as his face finally lands on a permanently stunned expression. His mouth opens in an unflattering way and he takes two slow steps towards Levi.

"Holy shit," Eren breathes, eyes wider than Levi's ever seen them.

"Sorry," Levi automatically responds. "I thought I heard a door slam from my -"

"No," Eren interrupts, taking another step. "No, no. No, _sir_. That's not why you're here."

Levi frowns and acts unimpressed. His heart is thundering in his chest, worse than being near an Abberant.

"I'm not sure - "

"It's been you this whole time, huh?" Eren asks.

Levi tries to save face and knows he's failing. He opts to say nothing. His secret is out now. Eren knows.

And then.

Eren grins.


End file.
